


Voice

by ideallyqualia



Series: Rare Pairs [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/ideallyqualia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennoshita loses his voice when he gets sick, and Yamaguchi tries to care for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice

**Author's Note:**

> For a tumblr request.

Ennoshita took a couple days off from school after he got sick, but when he returned, his throat was still too sore and scratchy for him to talk.  

"Are you going to be alright?" Suga asked him. "You don't really need to come to practice."

A few seconds later Nishinoya and Tanaka ran by, laughing while Kageyama threw a volleyball at them. Ennoshita gave Suga a dull look and followed after them, sighing and grabbing the two by their collars.

"Ow!"

"Chikara, what gives?"

Tanaka ducked out from his hand, and Nishinoya swatted him away. With that distraction, Kageyama lobbed a volleyball into Tanaka's shoulder.

Ennoshita's mouth opened, but a hoarse rasp came out. he pressed a hand to his forehead as they chased after Kageyama again, yelling something about Kiyoko.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi usually just watched Kageyama suffer in whatever trouble he fell in, but today Yamaguchi walked up to Ennoshita with a concerned frown. 

"You sound terrible. Does your throat still hurt?"

Ennoshita shook his head. Suga came from behind and patted him on the back, and Ennoshita started coughing. Suga pulled away with a grimace.

"Ennoshita, really, you should go home," Suga said. "Just because you went to school today doesn't mean you have to go to practice."

Yamaguchi started pushing him, hands nudging by his back in the direction of the locker room. Practice hadn't started yet, only enough time had passed for everyone to set up, but Yamaguchi still took him back to the lockers and made him change.

Yamaguchi had always been a little concerned in a pushy way with him. He sometimes backed off with a shy smile, especially if someone was watching, and he made self conscious twitches if Ennoshita stared at Yamaguchi's hands on him.

Ennoshita didn't mind at first. Hinata was touchy feely too, except he was that way with everyone. Yamaguchi seemed guiltily furtive about it, eyeing people as if he dared them to say something, and Ennoshita began feeling pleased with it. He never noticed the smaller things happening until he thought about it, such as Yamaguchi memorizing his locker number or choosing to stand next to him on the sidelines of a match. 

Yamaguchi glanced away as he got dressed. He looked like he was trying to see out of the corner of his eye, but that may have been wishful thinking on his part. Yamaguchi was an adorable first year, which was something he definitely noticed, but sometimes he felt  _too_ hopeful for his attention.

When he was done, Yamaguchi guided him back out. It was unnecessary, but no one bothered pointing it out. Yamaguchi followed him to the door of the gym before he removed his hands.

"Promise you'll rest?" Yamaguchi asked. He was fidgeting with his wrist, his shoulders hiked up a little, and Ennoshita couldn't help smiling and nodding at him.

 

* * *

 

Ennoshita didn't realize that Yamaguchi knew what class he was in. Yamaguchi came during lunch the next day with food, and he handed Ennoshita a sandwich and a chocolate chip cookie despite the sight of Ennoshita's own lunch on his desk.

Yamaguchi kind of forcefully gave it to him, sliding the napkin-covered sandwich in his hands and pressing the cookie into his surprised mouth. Yamaguchi tried to say something, but it came out in an embarrassed splutter, and he ended up giving a small bow and hurried to leave without taking a seat. Ennoshita watched him leave with the cookie still in his mouth. 

He was too full to finish everything, but he nibbled on the cookie during class. It didn't taste like the sugar-flooding, store bought kind of sweet, and even though it was cold it still melted in his mouth. Ennoshita found it endearing of him to have made food, and Yamaguchi repeated it the next day, with a couple more cookies dumped on his desk followed by another hasty retreat.

Ennoshita didn't understand why he was embarrassed by it, but he still came back on the third day with another unnecessary lunch. By then, he had returned to practice, not talking but well enough to play volleyball.

"You're not sick anymore, are you?" Tsukishima asked him. "Your coughs sound fake now."

"What? I mean--" He gave another small cough.

Tsukishima sighed, but he didn't say anything as Yamaguchi approached them, bright-eyed and happily following Ennoshita to the second years to scold them for him.

**Author's Note:**

> (General A/N that exists at the end of all my fics): I find unsolicited concrit really rude, I'm not looking for any. Please don't tell me someone was OOC/something happened you didn't like/it's too short/etc. in any bookmarks or comments.


End file.
